Uhhh Hi again
by deleriouslycoolshiz
Summary: Kagome has a new job and next door Inuyasha is curious (i suck at summaries but i think the story is good) first story but be honest
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction ever. Read and review to tell me how it is.:)**

* * *

**_inuyasha_**

_'shit. Sesshomarus gonna kill me if Im late again'_

Running he pushed past a woman and slid into the elevator.

"Come on come on" he said jabbing the button. When the doors FINALLY closed (it was only like 10 seconds) he looked over to see the human he had pushed past earlier staring it him.

"You got somethin' ta say wench?" she just glared before turning her haid towards the wall."_keh stupid bitch"_

_**Kagome **_

"_I wonder what the new boss is like. Sango said he can be really creepy"_

Kagome stood thinking to herself when someone pushed past her. He stood in the elevator looking annoyed muttering to himself. She stood staring at him in shock, Who the hell does he think he is pushing won't make the elevator come faster.

"You got somethin' to say wench?" Kagome just turned and glared at the wall. Calling her wench where does he get off? She stood there fuming until she thought of a web show she watched earlieer that month. Smirking to herself she moved up behind him and stood on her toes, whispering she said,

"_**Pipe the fuck down**__" _He whirled around and stared at her wide eyed. She just smiled sweetly and hearing the elevater ding on their floor rushed out. '_He,s probably cunfused, serves him right'_

She was happy from that moment when she saw the store she was working in.'_Wow these clothes are so cool' _

"KAGOME!"just then she was tackled to the floor by her friend Rin.

"Rin? What are you doing here?"

"I work next door at INSATIABLE."

"Really? "

"Yea, Seshy said I could work with him."_'i keep forgetting her boyfriend owns that place'-_-_"Whats with that face?"

"Nothing. Rin I gotta go okay, new job and all."

"Alright see ya 'gome."

"Hey Sango"

"Hey Kagome. Boss man is in his office."

"K^-^"

Kagome pushed open the door and the man at the desk looked up. She gasped shocked to see...

**So What do you think of my first chapter? Tell me what you think OK?**


	2. New Job

**My first fanfiction ever. Read and review to tell me how it is.:)**

**Thank you one followerXD**

* * *

"Kagome?"said the shocked long haired man behind the desk

They stared at eachother in silence until Kagome broke out into a huge smile.

"ONIGUMO!"she yelled running over to the now standing man. He swung her around smiling.

"What are you doing here 'Gome?"

"I'm the new worker I'de figure you knew that considering you're my boss."

"Actually I'm not. Naraku's boss I'm just filling in the next couple months." Onigumo saw the way she flinched when she heard Naraku's name."Calm down 'Gome. He won't do anything I'm sure he learned his lesson."

She gave him an awkward half smile."Yea I'm sure you're right."

"Come on let me show you around. Ok over to the left is our _Dauntless _section. Its basically dark clothes and ... stuff. Over to the right is office clothes and the Eye-Burning section is over there."

Kagome raised her eyebrow."Eye-burning?"

"Come on 'Gome just look at all those bright ass annoying clothes."

Kagome looked over at all the yellow, orange , and red clothes. She had to admit they were really bright."There's probably some cute stuff over there."

Onigumo just snorted."Yea and Kikyo agreed to move in with me.".

"shut up"

"Anything else you need Sango can tell you."

"Seya later gumo-chan"Onigumo glared at her knowing he hated that just turned away and went to find Sango.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sango."

The Brown haired girl looked up from the clothes she was folding."Hey 'Gome."

"Gumo-san said you would tell me what to do."

I rolled my eyes at the name I could see why Onigumo hated must have known what I was thinking because she tilted her heaad and winked at me.(;

"Basically you stay in front ,greet people help them find stuff..."_God this sounded stupid_

_"..."_

"Mondays are slow so you've got a break today but dont get used to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

That night Kagome couldn't sleep all night she stared at her Nyan Cat poster. Whenever she closed her eyes the only thing she could see was cold red eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

The next day after work Sango walked into the back office and saw Kagome laying face down on the floor.

"UMmm 'Gome you alright."

"I hate being a grownup."came her muffled response.

Sango tilted her head in cunfusion."Why would that be?"

The blob of hair that was kagome's head turned so her face was visable."too much work."

"You think You've got it you came I was the only one here for two weeks."

"Why?"

"That creepy boss I was telling you about kept scaring people away."

Groaning Kagome lifted her head and let it fall back onto the floor. Eventually all her tiredness caught up to her and she drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha walkedinto the back office of **DIVERGENT **looking for his friend Miroku. He was growling deep in his throat when he saw Sango, Mirokus girlfriend, looking through a box of clothes.

"Oy sango were's Miroku?"

"I would know because...?"she said not looking up.

"Your dating that idiot."

She snapped her head up and glared,"Nobody would date that stupid jerk."

Before he said anything back he saw a blob of black hair behind the eye twitched. Sango was wierd but she wasn't**THAT **wierd. ...he hoped.

"S-Sango"

"Hm"

"What the hell is that."

"O thats Kagome."He gave her a look and she rolled her eyes." Find out sniffed in that direction. That smelled familiar.. he got closer and closer until his nose was practicly touching the hair. He was just taking in a breath when the head turned. Staring back at him were two brown eyes. His eyes widened when he realized where he had smelled her before. It was that **WENCH FROM THE ELEVATOR! **He saw an angry red rise to her face once she realized who he was.

"YOU!"They both screamed. She growled and glared over his shoulder at Sango 'I TOLD YOU IT SUCKS" she said letting her head fall with a thud.

Sorry it took so long my one follower but school and then I hate typing sooo...yea.


	3. Chapter 3

**UMM I am a horrible person with no ideas so if you could review to help me with some ideas that'de be awsome.**

**ALSO CHOCOLATEREADER that rape story may or may not be published.**

**THANK YOU XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**


End file.
